Fireworks
by xRynnX
Summary: What does New Years for the Varia consist of? Alcohol, singing Italian folk songs, and...biting?


In the Varia, it was tradition to drink on the roof of the HQ while singing Italian folk songs during New Years.

Fran wondered who ever came up with such a thing.

He, along with the other main Varia members, were on the roof, cheering while they waited for the New Years countdown. Squalo and Levi were chugging down bottle after bottle of wine while Lussuria and Xanxus calmly sipped their own and Fran and Bel sat quietly with soda and juices.

Fran couldn't help but shake his head as Squalo and Levi belted out the chorus in some song. He kind of hoped they would fall off the roof with all of the hopping and spinning around they were doing.

"Ten minutes," Bel muttered from beside Fran, his covered eyes settled on the star covered sky.

Fran just picked his juice box up and took a sip from it.

"What's your New Years resolution, Frog?" Bel asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," Fran said as he chewed on his straw.

"That's a wish, dummy," Bel grumbled.

Fran sighed and rubbed his hands together, "My resolution is to make all of you see that I'm more than Mammon's replacement."

"We know that already," Bel said in a matter-of-fact way, "you're not Mammon and you never will be. Mammon knew not to mess with me and you do it on a daily basis. You're disrespectful and Mammon was polite to some point. You're not Mammon."

"I know," Fran said, trying to keep his monotone but finding it hard to do because of the painful push he felt in his stomach.

Bel looked over to Fran to find the boy rubbing the Frog hat he had given the boy when he first came into the Varia when he was younger. He grabbed Fran's hands and placed them down on the boy's lap.

"You're not allowed to take it off; it's a gift from the Prince."

"I don't want it…"

"I don't care, if the Prince gives you something you should be grateful."

"I'm not grateful…it just reminds me that I'll never be accepted into this group because I'm not Mammon."

"You sure are letting your feelings out today, Frog."

Fran only let out a sigh and gave Bel a small glare.

Bel grinned and raised a hand before placing it on Fran's cheek and stroking the smooth skin with his thumb.

"What are you doing?" Fran asked, making no attempt to push Bel away but showing his dislike for Bel's actions by actually frowning a bit.

"I'm wondering how beautiful blood would look on your smooth, white skin," Bel murmured softly as he continued to stroke Fran's cheek, putting a small amount of pressure on it.

"You're sick," Fran grumbled and pushed Bel's hand away.

"I'm a Prince," Bel said smugly.

"You're annoying, that's what you are," Fran huffed before turning his head away from Bel.

Suddenly, Bel was cupping his chin and turning his head around, pressing a hand on his mouth before biting down roughly on his cheek. Fran felt the pain of having his flesh cut open and the warmth of blood flowing down his cheek.

And then Bel was lapping the blood up slowly. Fran felt Bel's tongue licking up every drop of blood that flowed from the cut on his cheek.

Fran saw the sky light up with in an explosion of colors and realized that it was now New Years and that he was being licked by Bel in other places besides his cheek. There was now blood flowing from his neck and jaw and Bel was slowly licking up as the sky boomed with sound and color.

Fran felt the same way the sky looked right now. His insides felt like fireworks were going off in there and his heart was exploding in an array of colors and emotions that he couldn't really identify.

Bel continued to bite down on Fran's cheek, creating another cut and yet another rush of blood to pour out. He hungrily lapped it up, feeling warm inside at how beautiful the Frog looked covered in the red liquid.

But then he was being pushed away by skinny yet strong arms. Bel blinked a few times before his hazy eyes focused on Fran who was still bleeding in some places and the blonde just couldn't help but lick his lips.

"So you're a vampire now too?" Fran grumbled as he took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the remaining blood off.

Bel whimpered silently at that, thinking that it was such a waste for Fran's precious blood to go like that.

"No but I expected it to be green or something," Bel said with a shrug.

"You're…just…ugh, I have no words for you," Fran said defeatedly.

"Ushishi, how does 'Happy New Year' sound?" Bel asked as he wrapped an arm around Fran's shoulder and giving a quick lick to one of the cuts on Fran's cheek.

"Happy New Year, jerk-idiot-vampire-senpai," Fran said.

Bel scowled before giving a small smile and popping the frog hat off of Fran and throwing it off the roof.

"Happy New Years, Fran."

~0~0~0~0~

"Ah~! Bel-chan has always had a bit of a blood fetish hasn't he?" Lussuria asked Xanxus as the two of them watched the two youngest members.

"He's always been like this, such a sick kid," Xanxus grumbled as he downed his wine before holding out his glass for Lussuria to refill.

"I feel sorry for Franny who has to suffer through this," Lussuria whined and pouted.

"He probably likes it," Xanxus shrugged and took a sip of his wine.

"Hmm, that could be possible," Lussuria hummed and took a sip of his own wine.

"These kid," Xanxus sighed, "just biting each other on roofs on New Years…why would anyone do that?"

"Well-"Lussuria began before getting cut off.

"_THAT'S AMOOOOOOOORE!"_


End file.
